One Lever
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Clara wants to find out what the mystery lever does. Simple smut. Not suitable for under 18s. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and my first attempt at smut, so all reviews are welcomed. Not really any sort of plot, and no spoilers, just a bit of fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

There was always one lever that the Doctor never seemed to touch. It looked exactly like a gear lever of a car, but it didn't seem to have any function. Clara was always curious, but never asked.

Until one day.

Clara and the Doctor were relaxing in the TARDIS control room after one of their excursions when she asked about it. After a lot of stuttering and stammering, the Doctor simply replied that it didn't do anything. It was just there. Clara narrowed her eyes, studying him intently, before walking over to him, pressing herself close to him. Such close proximity always got him flustered, to the point that he would spill all his secrets if she asked him.

"Come on Doctor, what is it for?" she asked, now intrigued.

But the Doctor, for once, stood his ground. So Clara took a step closer, if that were possible, turning them slightly so that he was pressed against the centre console. She smirked to herself as she felt something harden next to her stomach. Looking at the flush that covered his cheeks when he realised that she could feel it just confirmed her suspicions. Yes, she knew exactly what _that_ was.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me Doctor?" she asked as she moved her hands from her hips to place them on the console, effectively trapping him. "I could get _much_ closer," she whispered, hips starting to press against his.

Biting back a moan, the Doctor looked down at his companion, before making a split decision. Quickly grabbing her hips, he spun around, lifting her up on to the edge of the console. Stepping between her legs, he pulled her lips down to meet his, taking advantage of the surprised gasp that left her mouth to push his tongue between her lips, which she immediately accepted.

Clara could feel the wetness between her legs increasing by the second, and she groaned as she rotated her hips against the Doctor's obvious erection. The Doctor, body tingling, quickly started pulling at Clara's clothes, as Clara removed his.

Once all clothes had been removed, the Doctor pressed a passionate kiss against Clara's lips, distracting her from where his fingers were heading. He slowly pushed one just into her opening, Clara immediately bucking her hips to try and pull him deeper.

The Doctor languidly pushed his finger in and out, slowly adding a second finger, then a third, whilst his thumb stroked lightly over her clit, making her squirm. Clara's hand, in turn, went down to the Doctor's sizeable erection, pumping it slowly to make it even harder.

This made the Doctor pull his fingers out of Clara, and instead pushed his cock inside her. Pausing to let her adjust to his size, he couldn't help but let out a groan when Clara ground her hips against him, clenching her internal muscles to make him move.

As the Doctor pounded into her, Clara could feel her release building. Throwing back her head, she let out a shout as her body shook and jerked. The Doctor pushed into her a few more times, before the tightness that her orgasm caused made him release himself inside her.

They both stopped still for a minute, Clara sat on the console and the Doctor leaning against her, with his cock still inside her. He slowly played with her breasts, causing her to become more aroused again. He slowly pulled out of her when he heard her breathing begin to become shaky again.

Clara, annoyed at the sudden emptiness inside her, tried to pull him closer, but the Doctor grabbed her hands, and whispered seductively in her ear, "I thought you wanted to know what the lever did?"

Clara, eyes bright, nodded. In all honesty, she had forgotten all about that.

Quickly, the Doctor gripped her hips, lifted her up, and slowly impaled her on the lever. Clara's eyes widened as she felt it grow inside her, completely filling her. When it stopped growing, Clara looked at the Doctor, for some sort of guidance on whether to move or not. The Doctor just smiled, reached under the console and flipped a switch. Immediately, the lever began to strongly vibrate as it moved inside her, rotating in circles whilst moving up and down.

When she let out a scream, the Doctor knew it was time, and leant forward sucking her clit between his lips.

It didn't take long until she came again, screaming, bucking her hips, and gripping the Doctor's head as if to keep her grounded.

This seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it lasted for a good five minutes. When Clara finally came down from the massive high that she had been subjected to, the Doctor gently lifted her off the lever, whilst Clara shivered, letting out a small moan as she felt it leave her body.

Taking a few steps back, the Doctor sat down on a seat, placing Clara on his lap, where she wound her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, listening as his double heartbeat slowly return to its normal rate.

"So," the Doctor murmured in her ear, "Are you glad you know what that lever's for now?"

Clara smiled, pressed a quick kiss against the Doctor's lips, and replied, "Yes, as long as we can use it again at some point."


End file.
